A Promise To Keep
by EzRiA4EvErPLL
Summary: Aria Montgomery is a junior in Rosewood Day. Her life is really hectic especially trying to hide/find time for her boyfriend Ezra Fitz, who just happens to be her English Teacher!
1. Chapter 1

A Promise to Keep

I never thought that I would be that girl. The girl who has the perfect life. Who has no worries and no troubles. Oh wait. I was that girl. Until I met the most perfect man in the universe. And I know, you would think " oh that makes her life even better right". Wrong. That is what I thought as well. But when you are a junior in high school and your boy friend is your English teacher, things get quite complicated. But we handle it. We have to. We are in love.

" Alright class, please have a seat and take out your Romeo and Juliet essays for me to collect." Ezra asked the class politely.

We all took out our essays as he walked through the class collecting them one by one. When he got to me we looked into each other's eyes lovingly, his hand brushed mine and I gasped.

Hannah giggled behind me. That is the only reason that I ever regret telling the girls. Hannah can never stop making comments and I worry that she will slip up one day. But she does her best.

The rest of class passed by in a breeze. Ezra and I stole glances every now and again.

When the bell rang everyone flooded out but me. I hung out waiting for everyone to leave, once they had I hopped up to ezras desk.

" hey babe, I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner in philly this weekend with me." I asked hopefully.

"of course I will love, are we taking the train or what?" he inquired quietly. Thankfully he remembered we were at school as I usually didn't.

" well the girls were going to go spend the weekend and so they could be my alibi. If you pick me up at spencers around sixish on Friday then we could spend the whole weekend together and you could just drop me off at hannahs cause we are all staying there Sunday night!"I said enthusiastically. I really hoped he didn't have plans because I really needed some ezra time.

"you know what honey that sounds great, now let me write you a pass cause you are gonna be late." He said in a very hushed tone.

After he wrote my pass I hurried of to calculus to plan the big date!


	2. Chapter 2: Fun with Phones

**A/N****: Hey guy's thanks for reading and reviewing… pls keep it up! Also you can h=give me suggestions for the story line to! I will try to get one more up today but if I don't I will try to get it up Monday!**

**Disclaimer****: Ya I forgot this last time so here goes… I do not own PLL or any of its characters… I just play with them **

A Promise to Keep Chapter 2

It was Friday morning and I was packing for my weekend trip with Ezra. I was so excited I only had 12 hours until I would alone with love of my life for a whole weekend.

"Are you all ready for your weekend trip with the girl's sweetie" Ella asked me.

"Ya mom I am almost ready I am just deciding which shoes to bring then I will drive to school." I said trying to sound like I wasn't about to be alone with my boyfriend for almost three days. I picked up my phone to text Ezra that I wouldn't be coming by this morning and that I would see him at school.

**~ hey babe=) I just wanted to let you know that I won't be able to stop by your place this morning… I'll see you at schol… Love you xoxo Aria**

I put my phone on the counter in my bathroom and went into the bathroom to prepare myself for a day at school. After I had finished making me look as good as I can I run into my closet to try to decide what outfits and shoes I want to take along. I heard my phone ringing and hopped out of the closet and into the bathroom to grab my phone, hoping Ezra had texted me back. When I looked at the screen I felt a wave of happiness hit as I saw 1 text from E.F.

**~ That's fine honey; I'll see you in class. And what is with this Schol crap… and to think you are dating and want to become an English Major. =-) E.F.**

Oooh that was kinda cute… and sexy... I Text him back.

**~Oh no looks like I have been a naughty girl Mr. Fitz… I sure would like to know how to make it up to you…xoxo Aria**

After I had finished texting him and had finally decided what to take along, I loaded all of my stuff into my car and headed off to school. The drive was fairly uneventful to begin with. That is until I picked up Hannah and Spencer. We had decided to all take my car except for Emily who was riding with Paige. I got to Spencer's first and texted her I was outside. When she came out she got in the front and we drove off to pick up Han. When we arrived to Hannah's she was waiting outside for us. She climbed in the backseat and we headed to the coffee shop for some morning caffeine. Apparently I was really not paying attention to anything because all of the sudden I heard Hannah and Spencer exclaim. All I can see is that they have my phone. And all I can think is oh shit.

"Well I suppose we will just have to see how much trouble you get into today and discuss that tonight won't we my sexy little kitten." Hannah hollered out to Spencer.

"Ooohhhhh Fitzy is getting some tonight!" Spencer exclaimed, loudly.

"Give me my phone Hannah now!" I yell back pulling into the coffee shop drive way, unbuckling myself and lunging back at her.

"No way sista I gotta text your man back…" she said sinisterly

"Hannah you had better not or I will never ever let you stay over on lasagna night again." I said playing her weak spot. She fiddled on the phone for a second and then handed it to me innocently… or so I though. I didn't bother looking in my out box until I got a text back from Ezra.

**~ As long as that is what you want, kitten I will make it happen. E.F.**

After I saw that I immediately went to my outbox and saw that the message Hannah had sent was gone. That little bitch. This is gonna be an interesting day.


	3. Chapter 3: English Talk

**A/N****: A well guy's here is chapter three… I probably won't get another one up until Monday or so… I see that there are a lot of people reading! And that makes me so happy! But Pls pls pls Review… reviews make me write faster! This chapter may get a little racy…Ratings subject to change… **

**Disclaimer****: I most certainly do not own PLL…If I did the story would go Ezria Ezria Ezria Ezria and then some more Ezria… **

**A Promise to Keep Chapter 3**

I was sitting in History, with the bell about to ring. My next class was English and I was so excited because I had convinced Ezra to give the class a free reading period. As soon as the bell rang I jumped out of my seat and sped to Ezra's classroom. When I arrived I was the only one there so I walked over to his desk.

"Hey Ezra how are you doing, ready for our trip babe?" I asked sweetly. I was really trying to get him all excited so we could have a good time but he could have a little surprise.

"Yes love, I am so excited I have already got a room on hold for the weekend so we don't have to worry about that." He said quickly as students were arriving

"Well thank you Mr. Fitz, I will defiantly look forward to reading that." I said smiling and brushing his hand briefly before taking my seat. I took out my book because I knew this class was going to be a reading period. I was only reading for about two minutes before I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out carefully though I knew that Ezra would never take my phone from me. I looked at the screen to see 1 new message from E.F.

**~Hey Kitten why didn't you text me back earlier? Ignoring me? E.F.**

I laughed and looked up just in time to see him looking at me I figured I would try to find out what Hannah had said. But why not have a little fun.

**~Of course I'm not ignoring you I am just thinking of the last text you sent me...what did I say to deserve that now? XOXO Aria**

I giggled silently as I pressed send. Looking up to see his face I saw him smile and blush slightly. I felt my phone vibrate again and I took it out to find that it was from Ezra.

**~You know what you asked babe… and besides even so you are texting your teacher no less in class… that is not very good behavior miss Montgomery. E.F**

Damn this was going to be harder than I thought to get out of him. I decided to go a little naughty on him as I texted him back.

**~Well Mr. Fitz you might just have to teach me how I should behave this weekend…XOXO Aria **

After I texted him I looked up at the clock noticing that there was one minute until lunch break. I decided that I would put my book away and pack up. Once the bell rang the other students rushed out of the classroom. I decided to hang around to make sure Ezra remembered what time he was supposed to pick me up from Spencer's tonight.

"Hey are you still coming to Spence's around six" I asked

"Yeah if that is what you would like sweetie." He replied sweetly. With that I walked out of te room to brave the rest of the day and get ready for Ezra.


	4. Chapter 4: Dangers Away From Home

**A/N****: Hey guys sorry its Wednesday… I meant to do this on Monday but stuff got really really really busy and with Halloween and all of that I just lost track of time! But I am updating now. The next one could be either tomorrow or Friday… but reviews give me inspiration and make me write faster! So Please Review!**

It was nearing six and I was almost ready. I had put my hair in loose curls and applied a small amount of makeup along with a purple strapless dress and black strappy heels. I was so excited for this weekend, because believe me, Ezra and I needed some alone time.

" Damn girl, you look hot!" Hannah exclaimed as I walked down Spencer's stairs.

" Ya poor Ezra isn't going to be able to control himself on the drive there, I doubt you will make it until dinner." Emily said in a funny voice. It was ten till and I felt my phone vibrate in my purse.

**~Hey kitten I am outside…Come out when you are ready my love. XOXO E.F. **

I smiled stupidly and made my way to the door. After I checked that no one was really paying attention, I ran to the car, opened the door, and climbed in. the second the door was shut I was attacked by a wrm pair of lips. After a few seconds of that I pulled away.

"Where are we going first babe," I asked hopefully.

"Well I figured we would go out to dinner than maybe a movie and then to the hotel for the night to relax. Then tomorrow I have a surprise for you," he said with attitude in voice at the end.

"Sounds good to me'" I said. With that we began to drive toward Philadelphia. The drive didn't take that long, about an hour. Once we arrived in Philly we drove to a familiar restaurant that I had been in a few weeks ago with my family. We got out of the car and headed in but when we got to the window I noticed mike. I began to panic when I next saw both of my parents.

"Ezra, we need to go now, my parents!" I said with worry in my voice.

"Shit!" he said frantically trying to hide behind me. We rushed back to the car and drove to the hotel deciding to skip the movie. I really hope they didn't see me…

**A/N****: Well guys sorry this one is short but I have to go get ready for Halloween! Have fun, eat lots of candy, be safe, and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: A New Look on Life

**A/N****: Hey guys sorry it has been so long since the last update…things have been so crazy…I am going to try to get four or five chapters done so that I can upload them over the next week or so…I was thinking that if I get 4 reviews that I will update tomorrow and then after that I will try to update as much as I can. I would love some tips on where I should take this story and you will be noted in here if your idea is used…LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything except for this story line… sadly because if I did there would be a whole lot more Ezria in all the episodes!**

**A Promise to Keep Chapter 5 **

After we got to the hotel I checked my phone only to see that I had a text from Ella.

**~You know you are really bad at hiding your relationship with Ezra… yes I know and have for some time now and no I am not mad at all…we will talk on Monday night after school…but for now try not to let your father see you! Love Mom**

"Oh shit" I whispered, sitting down on the bed next to Ezra.

"What is it babe, everything ok?" he asked smoothly rubbing my back to comfort me.

"Ella knows about us, and she is ok with it. She just saw me and then sent me this text." I said confused. I showed him the message and watched his expression to make sure that he wasn't mad.

"Babe this is great! Now that your mom knows and is ok with it we don't have to lie to her anymore about us!" he exclaimed standing up and bending down to look me in the eyes. I suppose this could be ok as long as Ella is really ok with it I mean now I could tell her where I am and all that good stuff.

"Ya you are right honey we can be somewhat open about our relationship except where my dad could know." I said thinking about it. This could be good!

**A/N****: so sorry it is short but I am having major writers block, so give me some ideas! Lol my sister just walked in with a picture of a pigeon and said " this is a lion with the body of a pigeon and the head of a pigeon!" **


	6. Chapter 6: Deciding Factors

**A/N****: Hey guys I know it has been forever and I'm so sorry! Things have been so crazy and Lani the author of this story is out of town and has been having some family issues… so I will be uploading the chapters she has written... she is really sorry and hopes you like this chapter! I will try to upload more today and throughout this week… plsplspls Read and Review**

**M**

A Promise to Keep Chapter 6

After spending an amazing weekend in Philadelphia, I was so sad to have to go home. I decided to go straight home from and skip the sleepover with the girls to talk to my mom. I walked in the house hoping that she would still be awake, and dropped my stuff into my room. Heading down to the kitchen to get a snack I realized a light was on.

"Aria, I thought you were staying with the girls tonight…" Ella said in a confused tone.

"I thought maybe we should talk tonight… about you know…" I replied carefully.

"Well to start with what were you thinking dating your English teacher aria…" she asked very annoyed.

"We met before school started and hit it off… we tried to stay away from each other after we found out that he was my teacher but we were already to in love. I mean I really love him mom." I replied quickly, wanting this conversation to be over.

"I can see that you both love each other and that there really is nothing I can do to stop that love but I just want you to be careful honey, don't get so deep into this and then end up broken" Ella replied blankly.

"I won't mom, I promise, Ezra would never want to hurt me… he loves me" I replied cautiously.

"Well I am sure you have a big day at school tomorrow, you should get to bed." Ella said.

"Actually I was wondering if you would let me stay with Ezra tonight mom… I really need to be with him…" I asked, hoping she would say yes.

"I suppose Aria just don't get yourself into too much trouble… I know how you are" she replied.

After thanking her and going up to my room to grab a change of clothes, I headed the familiar direction of Ezra's apartment.


End file.
